1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vacuum cleaner with a storage bag for a vacuum cleaner accessories and, more specifically, to a storage bag module which is adapted to be mounted on a handle assembly of an upright vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of Related Art
Upright vacuum cleaners typically comprise a suction-creating base having a pivotably-mounted handle assembly attached thereto. Typically, the handle assembly includes a filter bag therein which is adapted to collect debris from the base. It is known to provide upright vacuum cleaners with a variety of accessory tools for cleaning crevices, drapes, furniture, etc. A hose is typically provided with the vacuum cleaner which has one end adapted to interconnect with the base and a second end adapted to removably mount each of the tools.
The cleaning tools are separate items which are typically mounted to the handle assembly by pockets, clips or other attachment devices which are often integrally formed with the handle assembly, often as part of a casing for the filter bag or as a separate tool rack. Examples of cleaning tool storage devices for vacuum cleaners are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,716,253, 3,089,177, 4,541,142 and 5,233,722. The collective disclosure of these patents is incorporated herein by reference.
Often, a vacuum cleaner user must replace lost tools or accumulates additional tools not originally provided with the vacuum cleaner. These tools may not fit within the mounting arrangements provided on the vacuum cleaner. In addition, vacuum cleaners often need to have belts and filter bags replaced after use. Most known upright vacuum cleaners do not typically have a means for mounting replacement filter bags and belts for easy access on a vacuum cleaner. The replacement filter bags and belts usually are stored elsewhere and must be retrieved before replacing them on the vacuum cleaner.